


Fifty Sentence Prompts: Burtonfield

by RaineSage



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Word Prompts, Relationship(s), Romance, burtonfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineSage/pseuds/RaineSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the relationship dynamics between Moira Burton and Claire Redfield during and after their ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Sentence Prompts: Burtonfield

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Capcom owns everything. 
> 
> Notes: I have completely been swept away by this ship, its driving me crazy and I hope there are others who are suffering from this ship as I am. Also, I have lied, some of those prompts (well most of them, to be honest) are longer than one sentence. But hey, I did my best at least. So, without further ado, I hope you read it and enjoy it, and don't forget to drop me a review telling me what you think of it.

**1- Tired** :

Claire was tired of dealing with the same insane bio-terrorists that she has encountered in her life. They lacked originality and threatened everyone, especially those who she cared about. That's why she vowed that she would make sure Moira survives this island no matter what.

**2-Sunrise** :

Claire is the early riser of the two of them. At times, she would be up with sunrise, enjoying the closeness with the still sleeping Moira, and loving the general quiet atmosphere in the room as the sun's rays lit up the room.

**3-Hot** :

"I'm so hot!" It was summer, and the heatwave that hit the town did not show them any mercy. 'Damn right you are.' Claire would think before tacking the younger woman and kissing every exposed bit of her skin.

**4-Disgust** :

Moira was both disgusted and horrified when Pedro declared that he has cut off Thompson's hand to study the bracelet.

**5-Shelter** :

They should have listened to the weather forecast that day, as it started raining heavily, and the streets of the small town got deserted very quickly. They did take shelter in a lonely bus stop that seemed abandoned, but provided the perfect small shelter until the storm is over.

**6-Beach** :

Claire admired her tan after spending the day at the beach. Moira, on the other hand, got sunburned and grumbled that she couldn't see Claire's freckles now that was few shades darker.

**7-Late** :

If it wasn't for Claire, Moira would be later for work every morning. Although, Moira kept arguing that the reason she is almost running late is because of the redhead.

**8-Crazy** :

Claire is crazy about her motorcycle, well all motorcycles in general, but hers was very special. She would often be seen locked up in the garage, twinkling and adding touches to the roaring monster she is so crazy about.

**9-Love** :

Moira realized she was in love with Claire when she was thirteen. At first, she only regarded it as a crush, but her feelings did not change and they kept growing stronger as time went by. At eighteen, she was determined to confess her feelings to Claire.

**10-New** :

Being a new member of the team sucked, but it wouldn't be so bad now that the famous Claire Redfield is actually your girlfriend.

**11-Happy** :

They didn't care about what others thoughts of their relationship. As far as they are concerned, they were both happy and nothing else mattered.

**12- Fall** :

If and when asked, Moira would fess up that she hated falling down for a married of reasons. But the only falling she would do over and over, ifs falling further in love with Claire.

**13-Knife** :

Claire wanted Moira to have the knife, as she has enough combat experience to keep them both safe. But the younger of the two refused stubbornly, and did not spare a glance at the sharp weapon in Claire's hand.

**14-Danger** :

During their time on the island, Claire was mainly focused on getting Moira out of this dangerous place. Her previous experiences taught her that this would be no walk in the park, and she should not get Moira involved in this mess.

**15-Loud** :

Having a quicky at work has its perks, but not when your girlfriend is getting loud and possibly drawing unnecessary attention to the abandoned small storage room at the end of the corridor.

**16-Touch** :

Claire's touch was grounding. At times, Moira would dissociate from reality, she'd go back to the island and experience the same horrors again. Claire's hand on hers would slowly bring her back and refocus her in reality, shaking that god forsaken island out of her mind.

**17-Argue** :

No relationship is without its moments of disagreement, when Claire and Moira would argue (over the strangest matters, most of the time) one of them would put an end to their endless banter with a quick kiss.

**18- Work** :

Going to work is no fun. But going to work with your girlfriend, and getting to see her as often as you could is quiet the privilege.

**19-Pray** :

For the months Claire spent alone after being found and brought to safety, she found herself doing something she never thought she would do. Not believing in any particular deity, Claire, nonetheless, spent hours praying. She prayed for Moira to be alive, she also prayed to find the island and go back there to put a closure to her emotional turmoil.

**20-Kill** :

Claire came prepared, mostly for revenge, and partly for making her way through the cursed tower. Seeing the Overseer in her mutated state, Claire didn't hesitate to fire bullet after bullet at the creature, killing it as it killed many of her colleagues and friends.

**21-Stuck** :

Moira was agitated as she found herself stuck in the cell, but her agitation and apprehension lessened as she saw Claire coming her way and trying to get her out of her confinement.

**22-Light** :

Moira was good with the flashlight. She would use it to find useful items, and to stun infected as they came their way, giving Claire the perfect opportunity to hack at them with her knife and keeping their location hidden from any nearby walking corpses.

**23-Movie** :

Friday night was their movie night. Tired after work, they would settle on the couch with a movie playing as the cuddled together and half watched the movie and half made out.

**24-Wait** :

Claire considered herself to be a patient person. But she found herself impatient and anxious as Moira was put in quarantine and couldn't be seen by anyone. The waiting was excruciating for Claire, but it was the only thing she could do until she would be allowed into the room.

**25-Fever** :

Claire has always prided herself with being calm and able to act accordingly in the worst situations. However, when she was faced with a concerning flushed face and a nearly delirious Moira, Claire wasn't sure whether to take the younger woman to the ER or to try every fever remedy she knows and hoping for the best.

**26- Fail** :

Claire has failed, she failed herself, she failed Moira, and she failed everything she believed in when she left Moira to die under that rubble. Despite the outcome, she still blames herself and feels her failure when her memories drifted back to that particular incident.

**27- Confused** :

Claire was confused as her feelings began to change towards Moira. She couldn't recall the point of the time where her concern and love for a friend developed into something much bigger, something she could not control at all.

**28- Alone** :

Moira couldn't be alone, not after what happened. The silence is too eerie, all kinds of sounds, real or not, would be carried through the silence. Being on her own was invitation for nightmares, and she doesn't need to be asleep to have those anymore.

**29- Choke** :

Claire choked on a sob as she tried not to look back and focused on the crashing waves underneath where she stood. Her only wish was to crash against the rocks and the strong waves and meet the same fate her lover just met moments before.

**30: Return** :

Claire returned to the island as soon as she was able to. She needed closure, and to give Moira a proper burial instead of leaving her dead on the half collapsed platform. What Claire did not expect was to return home with Moira by her side, alive.

**31- Kitchen** :

Some evenings would see them sitting in the kitchen, Claire would be cooking something from an old recipe book, and Moira would be seated not too far from her, helping around as Claire would instruct without getting in the way or ruin the cooking that's underway.

**32- Winter** :

Snow and cold weather meant more cuddles and closeness, both in bed and under blankets near the fire place with mugs of hot chocolate and few marshmallows.

**33- Afraid** :

Moira never stopped being afraid during her stay in the island, even when she was with the old man. She was on guard and could not relax at all for the entirety of the time she spent there.

**34- Prison** :

Waking up in a prison was not what Claire has expected, finding Moira trapped in another cell made her furious and worried about the younger woman's safety and wellbeing.

**35- Sex** :

After their ordeal was over, and Moira was returned back safe and sound, the two of them spent an entire evening in bed together. It was their first time having sex together, and they took slowly and sensually, taking their time exploring each other's bodies and tasting every bit of flesh available. It was a night none of them was going to forget.

**36- Hate** :

Moira hated Neil. She hated how he betrayed everyone, how he caused so many deaths, and more importantly, how he hurt Claire and used their close friendship to betray all of TerraSave. Moira was not too fond of him from the start, his closeness with Claire always rubbed her off the wrong way, but his actions were the last straw, and Moira was glad that she ended the existence of such a vile creature.

**37- Alarm** :

Moira doesn't need to set an alarm for mornings anymore, why would she need an alarm when she has a doting girlfriend who would coax her out of bed with kisses?

**38- Negative** :

Claire was relieved when she tested negative for the virus that was forced inside of her body. She was in a daze, still trying to come to terms with Moira's death, and she wasn't too focused on her own predicament. Once she results were out she resumed her search for the mysterious island, her need to go back was stronger than anything else.

**39- Hospital** :

Moira hates hospitals, Claire made sure to remain by her side for as much and long as she could during Moira's compulsory stay after coming back from the island.

**40- Celebrate** :

The Burton's have thrown a small party for the return of their eldest daughter. Not many people were invited, Barry's old friends from stars (what remained of them, that is, which was down to mainly Chris and Jill) as well as Claire. They have all maintained a cheery mood despite the gravity of their situation and the fresh scars that are not going to heal any time soon.

**41- Old** :

Once they have made their feelings clear to each other (despite Claire's reluctance at first) Claire decided that she wants to grow old with Moira by her side.

**42- Night** :

Moira hated night time after returning from that harrowing island. The darkness held more shadows and monsters than she could handle, even when she was miles away from that place. It was nearly comical, that all the things that would frighten a child at night are real, haunting her at every corner and at every moving shadow in the distance.

**43- Pack** :

Packing was not on top of Moira's list of things she liked to do. But when she and Claire got their own place, she could not be happier and packed her things in record time, filling the room with cardboard boxes and being ready to move them as soon as the moving truck arrived.

**44- Table** :

Aside of their usual usage, Claire has begun regarding table differently based on their ability to hold the weight of two adults who found that having sex on tables to be quiet the joyful pastime.

**45- Gun** :

Moira hated guns, it was no secret. She would do anything not to touch the damn object again for the rest of her life, but seeing Claire trapped underneath their tentacle-turned-boss left her with no other choice. She forced herself to reach the damned gun and use it to free her lover and get rid of that damned monster.

**46- Office** :

They agreed to limit their meetings while they are at work, as they reasoned that if they happened to be in Claire's office with the door closed it would be near impossible for them not to take the chance and make out on top of Claire's large desk.

**47- Father** :

So many revelations came to Moira as she nearly died then survived with the old man on that island. She has returned a changed woman. Barry is her father, and she decided that she would make things right if she was given a chance to leave the island and return to her family.

**48- Brave** :

Moira was very brave, Claire would argue. She has no combat experience, she has never been sent out to do any fieldwork before, but she was a trooper throughout their entire ordeal and handled their situation very well despite being frightened and shaken up. Claire was very proud of Moira.

**49- Struggle** :

Transitioning to normal life was not easy for Moira, she could not cope with it, and for the first few weeks she struggled with remaining grounded in reality as her brain kept telling her that none of this was real, and that she is still trapped on that island being toyed with by that sick bitch.

**50- Comfort** :

Claire remained by Moira's side at all times, of all people, she knows how difficult it is for one to survive and return to the real world. Claire vowed to remain by Moira's side during all times, offering both company and comfort as Moira struggled to re-adjust to a life she did not think she was going to return to.

* * *

**A/N** : Don't forget to leave a review. :D


End file.
